Ages of Empire
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Inspired by The Borgias. In a world where lands are ruled by Kings and Queens, marriages are forged for power and alliances. War brews between six kingdoms. Sakura was raised protected and hidden from the world but the moment she turns 18, her life is thrown into chaos. She faces a world of corruption, lies, lust and treachery. She can't afford to give up. She has to win.


**What you should know;**

**A continent of six countries:- Iwa, Oto, Kumo, Konoha, Suna and Ame.  
Then there are four countries off-shore:- Kiri, Arashi, Nami and Yuki.**

**This is what it would look like:-**

**/Iwa | Konoha | Ame \ Kiri  
\ Oto | Kumo | Suna/ Yuki**

**Arashi Nami**

**Each kingdom has three royal families running it, one of them the main family.**

Konoha - Namikaze (Minato, Kushina and Naruto), Uchiha (Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke), Hyuga (Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi)  
Suna - Haruno (Kizashi, Mebuki, Nagato, Sasori and Sakura), Sabaku (Karura, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara), Nohara (Rin and Tenten)  
Ame - Terumi (Mei and Matsuri), Hozuki (Kai, Mangetsu and Suigetsu), Mizuhana (Suiko and Konan)

**That's all you really need to know for now.**

* * *

"Nagato, get up!" Kizashi bellowed as he stormed down the castles' corridors.

People were rushing around the castle as Nagato stepped out of his room.

"What's going on?" He asked, his ringed eyes staring up into cool green.

"We are being called to war alongside Konoha and Ame," he spoke. "Go wake your brother."

"What about Sakura?" Nagato asked.

"She will sleep in. No need to wake and worry her."

Nagato nodded and left to seek out his brother, Sasori, but among the other kingdoms he's known as Akatsuna no Sasori, infamous for his poisons. Nagato was known as Pain, since he brought such devastation and chaos to his battles.

He opened his brother's door to find Sasori awake and ready.

"You know?" Nagato confirmed.

"How could I not with the old man yelling at the top of his lungs. Sakura-chan is most likely awake so we best see her before we leave."

Nagato agreed wholeheartedly.

Sakura was the youngest of the three Haruno children and the one the Haruno's treasured most. She retained her innocence while not ignorant to the hurt the world could bring. Her two brothers were insanely protective, scaring off any boys that may show an interest in her, yet they haven't been able to scare off her best male friend, Namikaze Naruto of the Konoha Kingdom. She only knows of Naruto, not his parents who are friends with her parents. Naruto's best friends are Sakura herself and a boy she's never met called Sasuke. Naruto constantly calls him a bastard and that if she ever met him, she'd smack him as she does Naruto. While Naruto and Sakura grew up together, so did Sasuke and Naruto.

Nagato headed back to his room to get dressed from his nightwear while Sasori packed his poisons and weapons. Soon, both were ready and headed to their little sisters room.

Inside, Sakura stood by the window in her white nightgown and watched as the Haruno army assembled with the armies of Sabaku and Nohara.

Every kingdom had three royals that kept it running. Konoha was run by the Namikaze, Uchiha and Hyuga families. Suna was run by the Haruno, Nohara and Sabaku families. Ame was run by the Terumi, Hozuki and Mizuhara families but they knew nothing of their enemies, Oto, Iwa and Kumo.

Unlike the other kingdoms, Sabaku and Nohara were cousins of the Haruno, originating from them at one stage. That's why Suna is so strong, because they are united through kinship.

A knock interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see her beloved older brothers entering her room, dressed for war in their signature colours, red and white. Haruno.

"Sakura-chan," they greeted, bowing.

"You're leaving soon?" Sakura wondered.

Both nodded. Sakura sighed and turned to look back out the large glass windows.

"What of kaa-san and I? What are we to do?"

"Pray for us," Nagato answered, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"I'll pray every day for your safe return until you are back within the walls of our home," Sakura stated.

"Good. That reminds me, because Suna has the best defences, the Hyuga have sent their heiress here, joined by the other noble daughters, Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Konan. Cousin Temari will be at her own palace but will visit should you want her to."

Sakura sighed and turned to her brothers, hugging them both she said a prayer for them.

"Dear lord, I ask that you'd watch over my brothers and my friends that are being taken away to war to fight for our freedom. Give them strength so they may win, but more so, live. I ask that you guide them and forgive their souls as they shed the blood of our enemies in your name. In your name we pray, Jesus Christ. Amen."

"Amen," her brothers murmured softly.

"Nagato! Sasori!" Their father called as he entered Sakura's room. "Sakura-chan, have you seen…there you two are…"

"Good evening tou-san," Sakura greeted with a smile.

She kissed her brothers cheeks and they left. She hugged her dear father before he too left and she watched from her room as the army rode off into the night.

"Sakura-chan," a voice called from her doorway.

Turning, Sakura spotted her mother, Haruno Mebuki and her mentor, Senju Tsunade, the world's best doctor.

"Come, Sakura. We will keep practicing," Tsunade said, smiling.

* * *

**There you have it, tell me what you think. If your confused, tell me and I'll explain when I can.**


End file.
